


Plans That Change

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had planned for the first snowy morning; unfortunately, so had Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans That Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 for . Originally posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/36138.html).

Draco was sleeping soundly. Was. That was very important to remember. He had been warm, curled up under a down-filled quilt with his boyfriend (how they had managed to sneak into one room while most of their housemates were still in the common room he was a little fuzzy about) and with a cosy fire going. (Perks of being an eighth year: they were given rooms that previously were reserved for any member of the staff with family. The rooms had only two beds and a bigger fireplace. Draco thought that being an eighth year was brilliant.) It was Saturday so neither of them had anywhere to be and Draco had been enjoying a lie-in.

But then--there was snow.

Draco got it; he did. There hadn't been any significant amounts of either rain or snow since the final battle (something to do with how much magic had been spent) and, well, snow on Christmas Eve--did it get any better than that? (He had several ideas how, and all of them required him and Harry to have time in bed. Alone.) Only Harry thought that it was a good idea to go out and have a snowball fight.

So Draco, still half-asleep and freezing as he had been pulled abruptly from his warm bed, had been shoved into his warmest clothes and pulled outside. "This is insane," he told Harry for the hundredth time.

Harry sighed and kept pulling on Draco's hand. Apparently, he knew the perfect spot for a snowball fight. They followed a seldom used path around the lake which looked to wind into the Forbidden Forest. "And honestly, Potter, this storm could get worse--you know the predictions--and if we get caught in it this far from the castle, we could be dead by the time we're found."

"We'll be safe," Harry assured him. "Because everyone will think you've finally executed your plan to kill me and go on the run when we don't show back up in an adequate amount of time and they'll go come looking."

"To kill me," Draco muttered.

Harry stopped suddenly and Draco, somehow, skidded right into Harry. Harry smirked and pecked Draco's lips with his. A teasing kiss. Draco tried for more, but Harry leaned away. "No. Snowball fight. And I promise I won't let anyone kill you."

Draco let himself be dragged along. "But what if I somehow outlive you in this storm? And they find me next to your corpse and decided I killed you? Is your ghost going to protect me?"

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ghosts are non-corporeal. You couldn't do anything as a ghost."

"I'll be the first ghost to find a way," Harry argued. They took the twist in the path and they found themselves in a glen big enough for a two-person snowball fight.

Draco's mouth gaped open. Not only was it the perfect spot for the snowball fight, it also had a little spot that looked like it would be a good snogging place if one used a privacy charm. "How on Earth did you find this place?"

"Ginny," Harry said slowly. When Draco narrowed his eyes, Harry lifted his hands in innocence. "Honestly. She told me that her and Neville found this place."

Draco let it go--for now. With pursed lips, he looked around the clearing again. "I suppose since you're hell-bent on this fight, we'll have it. But for no longer than an hour. I have plans for us and a snowday like this."

Harry smirked and ran across the clearing to start forming snowballs. Draco scoffed and quickly erected a wall of snow for protection.

~~~

Two hours later, soaked to the bone and freezing, they finally called a truce. They leaned against one another as they began walking to the castle. "Looks farther away now," Draco huffed.

"But it was fun," Harry pushed. He'd lost his hat during the fight and while they had found it eventually, his hair was frozen over. Draco cast another subtle warming charm and Harry smiled fondly.

"Loads of fun," Draco agreed sarcastically.

"Hey, I heard you laughing," Harry argued, poking Draco in the side.

Draco yelped and moved away. Harry laughed and started chasing Draco, calling out, "I'm going to get you. Just you wait until we get to the castle!"

"I won the fight, winners suffer no revenge acts," Draco called back. As he looked forward, he felt what he thought was a rock hit the side of his head. He slid across some ice from both the hit and the shock of it and right into Harry who grabbed his arms. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry about that," Thatch, a seventh year who had been given Draco trouble all year, said with fake remorse. He pointed across from him at his groupies who was snickering. "Missed one of this lot.”

"How?" Harry growled. "By slipping on some ice conveniently toward him?"

Thatch shrugged. "Oops?"

Draco clutched desperately at Harry's arms as his lover tried to launch himself at Thatch. "Leave it, Harry. It's no use, you know that."

"Listen to the coward, Potter," Thatch chuckled. "He knows when to hide."

Harry turned to Draco. "You can't let them just get away with that."

Draco pulled him close and started them on the path back to the castle. "You know better than to fight with bullies. Remember me?"

Harry sighed and stuck to Draco, but was clearly unhappy. He kept looking back and his hands kept clenching into fists. Draco unclenched one of them and put it inside his own hand instead. "Harry, if you let it be, I'll give you a blowjob when we get back to the castle."

Harry narrowed his eyes, clearly considering, but the hope of a blowjob soon won him over. Draco didn't often give them because he disliked it, but he wasn't above bribery to get Harry to just let things be. They only had half a year left and Draco would soon leave them behind. And he would drag Harry kicking and screaming to graduation without getting into a fight with the bullies, even if it involved distractions and bribery.

"I just don't like it when they attack you," Harry whined.

Draco kissed his cheek. "I like that you get all protective over me, but I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

Harry huffed, but let it go. Instead, he squeezed Draco's hand. "So, blowjob?"

"Single-minded Gryffindor," Draco said fondly.

"Your single-minded Gryffindor," Harry reminded him with a huge grin.

"God help me, but yes, you are." Draco tugged on Harry's hand. "Come on--I won the snowball fight and I know exactly what I want as my reward." Harry perked up a bit more at that and Draco briefly considered having Harry do homework on a Saturday, but then he'd be punishing them both. Especially since Draco had just seen his roommate leave the castle. They had a room--and a fireplace with a lovely rug--all to themselves.

"It involves us being naked," Draco started.


End file.
